Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett (born on April 17, 1994)Birthday is the co-host of iCarly and Carly's best friend. She was born on a bus along with her twin sister Melanie Puckett according to the episode iPromote Techfoots, due to the poor planning by her mother. She is portrayed mainly by Jennette McCurdy as a teenager, Olivia Hosken at age eight, and Harley Graham at seven. Characteristics Sam is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules or other people. She can be bossy at times, but also lighthearted, witty and ingenious. She is not girly; consequently, she frequently gets into trouble. She has already been arrested four times (three mentioned in iMeet Fred; once in iWon't Cancel The Show). On the show, Sam has been mentioned to have been in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointment with Principal Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell). In iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her issues. If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a near-nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back the $526 she owed Carly and Freddie (iOwe You). She also has a lot of pride, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tip-ster" at work. Spencer made the iCarly-scheme (to raise funds by mail) legal by sending the donors Fudgeballs. Although she usually makes fun of Freddie's love for technology, Sam herself is shown to be quite tech-savvy. This is first shown when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie had it wrong in iStakeout. Another example was in iMust Have Locker 239, when she builds a lot of entertainment technology and even programmed the "Random Dancing" bit from iCarly into their locker. It was also implied in iDate A Bad Boy when she could specifically tell what changes she wanted Freddie to make to her website. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (though this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame (iCook) and Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier). If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this!?" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. In iPsycho, she demonstrated she knows the vulcan stun grip from "Star Trek." Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food (or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she's hungry, she doesn't even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At different times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in iWas A Pageant Girl. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, even though in iPilot she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right-handed, but punches harder with her left; she wears different socks for good luck; her favorite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy; her favorite junk food are Fat Cakes; her favorite book is Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear; she hates people the most; and she wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. In iWill Date Freddie, Carly states that Sam doesn't lie. But, in iRocked the Vote, Sam says and proves by examples to Spencer, she is an expert liar. This might mean that, though Sam is an expert liar, she usually bluntly tells the truth. Sam seems to be somewhat of an artist, drawing very elaborate doodles as seen from drawing Jonah, drawing a bunny in jail, as well as drawing Freddie eaten by a tiger. She also comments that, "All creative people worry that their stuff is lame. It's an artist thing." in iHeart Art, as if she herself is an artist. In iHatch Chicks, Sam says she took two "miserable years of trombone lessons." In iWon't Cancel The Show, Sam has to go to juvie (detention center) and never appears in the episode. In this video here it shows Sam has a little different side with a pink lunch bag and a theoretical physics book In iGot a Hot Room, it is shown that Sam can speak Italian, even appearing fluent in it. She says "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora, altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" which means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs!". According to her, her mom really'' likes Italian guys and she learned it from them. She also sings quite well, as seen here . Sam does have a somewhat soft side, especially when struck with guilt. This was proven in iPromise Not to Tell when she turned herself in because her friends felt bad, and in iKiss before her kiss with Freddie. Sam is often suspicious for the weirdest things. An example is shown in "iReunite With Missy" when Carly stated she thought Lewbert was an undercover cop because she thought her wart was a surveillance camera and that Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. Despite that, she actually knew what Missy was doing all along before anybody else in that episode. It was revealed to Carly at the end of that episode that she was attempting to get rid of Sam because she thought since they were best friends first, she cannot have two best friends. Family and Friends Relationships with the other main characters Carly Shay Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree (see 'Cam Relationship). At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near death situation for both of them. Regardless of one´s personal opinion, it's a fact that Sam and Carly can rely on each other when they are in serious need of help. Carly occasionally acts as a mother figure and is the only person who can control Sam´s aggressive -and at times criminal- personality merely by talking to her. As evidenced in iChristmas, Sam would be in a juvenile detention center if she didn´t have Carly as a moral support. In return, Sam protects Carly. In iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn, after seeing her push Carly down. Whereas Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically have her back at all times (see: '''Cam Friendship). Freddie Benson The relationship of Sam and Freddie has developed a lot over the course of the show. At first, they were constantly teasing and insulting each other and Sam even suffered from "withdrawal symptoms" when she didn´t insult him for half-a-week. She once paid $5 an insult to insult him eight times ($40 total). Later on, they grew to accept each other, although they kept up their mutual teasing. Over the second season, their relationship developed to a "frienemy" state. Although she still frequently teases him, she also knows she can rely on him when she needs help (see: Seddie Friendship). In iKiss, she said she wouldn´t stop pranking him, but would apologize once in a while. Freddie approved of that (since he is used to Sam making his life miserable) and right afterwards, they shared a kiss (the first one for both of them). Freddie is also a possible love interest of Sam and most fans wish for them to get together. (see: Seddie). Spencer Shay Spencer and Sam are good friends, and whenever Carly isn´t available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam´s own dysfunctional one. It is revealed in iGet Pranky that Sam has a "little crush" on him. (see: Spam). Family Sam is of Italian, British, Scottish, Welsh, Native, and Mexican descent because her grandmother, J'Mam-maw, is of Italian and Mexican descent, and her father is of Welsh, British, Scotish, Puerto Rican, and Native American descent. She has a lot of relatives that are in prison and parole. Her only relatives that are known not to be in jail nor on parole are her cousin Greg Patillo and her sister Melanie. Most of Sam's relative's are mentioned when she is up to no good. (Though when Carly comments that she and her lookalike could be sisters, Sam asks if she's ever been arrested and when she says no, Sam tells Carly that they can't possibly be related.) In iPromote Techfoots, she mentions that she has an uncle who is a lawyer, although he got arrested. Carmine is mentioned frequently when she needs someone hurt. *Pam Puckett (mother) *Mr. Puckett (father) *Melanie Puckett (twin sister) *Aunt Maggie (aunt) *Judy Puckett (aunt) *Morris Puckett (uncle) *Cousin Garth (cousin) *Greg Patillo (cousin) *J'Mam-maw (grandmother) *Sam's Grandfather (grandfather) *Carmine Puckett (uncle) *Uncle Buzz (uncle) *Annie Puckett (cousin) *Uncle Frank (uncle) Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes Frankie Murkin '(2004; Boyfriend) Mentioned in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree in fifth grade. Afterwards, he "rudely dumped her." 'Jonah (2008; Boyfriend) Carly hooked them up after she saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam found out and dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). Reuben (2008; Date) Although they never truly dated, in iWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away upset by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!" According to one of Sam´s blogs at iCarly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You´re gross!" Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby) (2007-2008; Boyfriend) (two years prior to "iSaved Your Life") Mentioned in "iSaved Your Life." Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up for the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. For this reason, along with not actually liking him, she broke up with him. Shane (2008; Date) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in iSaw Him First, which brought tension between the girls, as they couldn't decide who should date him. They later vowed they wouldn't ever compete over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. Sam said that Shane told her she had a cute nose, but she could have been lying just to make Carly jealous. Buddy Hinton (2009) Her first kiss was said to be with a boy named Buddy Hinton in a porta-potty at a Cuttlefish concert in iKiss. Sam said this to Carly but later admitted she was lying, and never kissed anyone before Freddie Benson (2009; first kiss) Sam and Freddie kissed in iKiss after they found out none of them had ever kissed anyone. Many fans think there are sparks of romance between them, and they could start dating in the future. Pete (2009; Crush, Date, Boyfriend) In the episode entitled iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him sometime before the next episode, although it never was shown on-screen. Enemies *Ms.Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins *Pam Puckett *Kyoko and Yuki *Nora Dirshlitt Click here to view Sam's Gallery Trivia/Notes *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *From "iDate A Bad Boy" onwards, Sam occasionally wears a rainbow ring. *She apparently enjoys pain; in iHatch Chicks, Carly playfully bites one of Sam's hands and walks away, to which Sam replies, "Wait, come bite the other one!!" and in iDate A Bad Boy, she describes being tased as "kind of a rush." These instances may indicate that Sam has a slight streak of masochism. *Although she frequently wears stripes herself, she hates it when guys wear stripes. *Sam has competed in pageants and was placed second in nineteen of them. One was the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 where she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight of stairs.She was banned for seven years because of that, but maintains it was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *She is known to throw tantrums by throwing herself lengthwise on Carly's couch kicking and pounding it while screaming loudly when she doesn't get her way (as does Spencer). *It's believed by some fans that "fried chicken" is her code name for Freddie. *Sam started calling Freddie a dork since the first day they met. *Sam only cries three times in the series: iDon't Want to Fight, iOwe You, and iQuit iCarly. *Sam occasionally wears boxers and has an extreme dislike of the word "panties". *It is noted that she wears "I ♥ Vegas" underwear. *Sam's character has a Twitter role play account: @ItsSamPuckett *According to Freddie, she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. (iMake Sam Girlier) *Many family members of Sam are either in jail or on parole. *It is revealed on the iCarly website that she can fit her whole fist inside her mouth. *In a Random Debate, she is seen wearing a bikini. References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Puckett Family Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:1994 births Category:Characters